winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Winx club and the dawn of the dragon racers
"in this episode the winx recall the time when they invented dragon racing. plot The short film opens up about five days before the manmgp, where Hiccup,draco,roxy,bloom and Snotlout compete and practice catching sheep for the annual Dragon Race, the new and official dragon sport event on Berk. Afterwards, Tuffnut has just finished his new creepy-looking face paint which shocks both Astrid and Hiccup and makes squidward scream. Snotlout arrives cheering that his new Sheep Launcher finally worked, which Astrid points out that it took them thirty-two tries to get it right. It then cuts to a sequence of sheep launches, which makes it seem that the sheep is invulnerable to pain as it lands on several different locations. Snotlout decides that the sheep launcher is ready for the Dragon Racing. Astrid complains and says since when did he get to make the decision. Snotlout states the reason is because he created Dragon Racing. Hiccup and Astrid quickly deny that claim, saying that's not how they remember it. Astrid tries to recall the events of how and who invented Dragon Racing. It cuts to a flashback, shortly after their adventures in animorphus(but rico thought is was after there adventure in arrendelle) where the wild zords,are just settleing in and draco and roxy are newly bonded. Berk is getting ready for the traditional annual boat race called the Regatta which starts in a few days, when suddenly a herd of sheep roam throughout the village, causing minor trouble. Hiccup,draco,bloom,daphne,and roxy asks Gobber what's happening, and Gobber explains that after Silent Sven broke his silence, the sheep ran out of their pens because they're afraid of Silent Sven's new voice. Stoick and Gobber struggle to gather the sheep, so Stoick orders Hiccup,bloom and the team to round up the sheep as he gets ready for the Regatta. While in the process of catching the sheep, the winx and Riders seem to compete against each other in getting as many sheep as possible, as they arrive at the pen and discover they all got 3 sheep each. Then Astrid points out that there is no winner in this 'competition'. Afterwards, Silent Sven screams that there is still one sheep missing, the black sheep. At the mention of this, the Riders declare the black sheep as a tiebreaker, and Hiccup tries to deny that there is no competition, but it falls on deaf ears as the Riders immediately fly off to find the sheep except for Fishlegs, the 10 winx, and the dwarves. Moments later, Snotlout, roxy and Hiccup both spot the sheep, and they race towards it head on. Just as Hiccup is about to grab the sheep in his clutches, Gobber blocks his path resulting in Hiccup to crash with Gobber and allowing Snotlout to freely claim the black sheep. Hiccup asks Gobber what's so urgent, and as he tries to remember Stoick calls Hiccup to come meet him, which was what Gobber was about to inform Hiccup about. Stoick informs Hiccup,and the winx that he will be gone for a few days to get wood on loki island, and so he appoints Hiccup to prepare for the Regatta, which he isn't excited to hear about due to the fact that he observed it as to be 'boring'. But Stoick justifies that the Regatta is tradition and claims that it is a good way to 'blow off steam'. Just as Stoick leaves, Fishlegs creeps in on Hiccup,and the others, saying that he is happy for Hiccup, as he is in charge of the Regatta. Fishlegs then puts Meatlug in a ship covered in a big cloth, which is hiding what he is working on. Fishlegs then says that he and Meatlug are working on their ship until the Regatta is started and patrick is seen working on something loudly and seemingly clumsy. Meanwhile at the Academy, Tuffnut is plotting the Riders' sheep competition, but is interrupted as Hiccup and the others arrive reluctantly prohibiting them to carry on their plan as he is given strict orders to prepare for the Regatta. The next day, Hiccup and the winx discovers that the Riders and others' have disobeyed his order and have carried on the sheep catching. Down below, the crowd is enjoying the Riders' sheep catching competition and say that it is much better than the Regatta. Moments later, the villagers gather at the Great Hall, growing restless for entertainment, and they want to see the Dragon Race again. Under Hiccup's order, Toothless quiets down the crowd, and then Hiccup, and the winx and dwarves try to regain the spirits of the villagers to continue the Regatta but is unsuccessful. Inspired by the twins, the crowd wants another Dragon Race. Astrid then says to them that Stoick isn't going to be back for a few days and points out that the Dragon Race is also great way to blow off steam. Seeing no other option, Hiccup proceed with the Dragon Race. As Hiccup points out the starting location of the race, Snotlout and the Twins suggest they should have teams. Snotlout says the teams are already decided, with Snotlout and the twins on one team and Astrid, Hiccup and Fishlegs on the other. The twins then mention their team name, 'Snotnuts'. Hiccup and Astrid then go to get Fishlegs but he declines the offer of joining the race as he is still too busy getting ready for the Regatta, refusing to back down on his family tradition, and patrick makes more seemingly pointless noise. The race starts as Gothi drops the flag signalling the start of the race. They all immediately set off, and a Viking signals Silent Sven to release the sheep. Early in the race, Hiccup manages to get one sheep but the Twins manage to get two. Meanwhile, Astrid and Snotlout both spot one sheep and race heads on to get it first, and both of them are relentless to turn around only until Snotlout backs off, fearing collision, allowing Astrid to get the sheep. Late in the race the scores are tallied and the teams are all tied up. As soon as that is stated by Mulch, the Riders head of to get the black sheep as it is the tiebreaker. Both Hiccup and the Twins fail to capture the sheep, and shortly after Astrid and Snotlout spot the black sheep creating another head on race. As the two Riders nears the black sheep in seconds, the black sheep faints. Shortly thereafter, Astrid and Snotlout collide as neither of them backed out, and this causes Astrid's arm to be injured. Snotlout flies off to go get Gothi, but he is still thinking about the game and he grabs the black sheep and abandons Astrid. Snotlout then runs into a branch and is knocked off his dragon. Hours later at the Great Hall, the uneventful Dragon Race causes the villagers to demand another Dragon Race, but Hiccup and winx tells the villagers the deal was only 1 Dragon Race and then on to the Regatta. The villagers however are unsatisfied with that and continue to yell for another dragon race. Suddenly Snotlout announces that Hiccup is right, but mocks him by saying that it's not like he will beat team Snotnuts anyway, which has his foot stepped by stella which he claims that stella always steps on his left foot. Astrid wants to back up Hiccup, but she is still injured and cannot take the risk. Snotlout points out that there's no rematch anyway as Hiccup has no team mate, but Hiccup and the winx is still determined to continue the Race, so he once again asks Fishlegs' permission to help him. At first Fishlegs refuses as he is putting the finishing touches on his ship. Fishlegs slowly sails out to sea with Meatlug, and Meatlug quickly begins to feel sea sick and vomits lava causing the ship to immediately sink which causes Fishlegs to quickly accept the offer, and patrick reveils he made a porrly made reggata ship which resembles a giant salmon, which seems to sail fine, and ignores them preparing for the reggata at the startihng line. They both head off to the Academy where the competition is about to start. Just as the flag is about to be dropped, Stoick is suddenly heard screaming Hiccup's name. Stoick appears to be in shock to see that this is not the Regatta he'd expected. Hiccup explains that he sometimes has to make difficult choices for the good of the people, and in one of those difficult choices is replacing the traditional Regatta event with Dragon Racing. Stoick asks if he did this all by himself, and Hiccup with no choice says 'yes'. Instead of punishing Hiccup and the winx for contradicting his order, Stoick allows him to proceed with the event but only if they do it right. Both teams put on face paint, with green paint for team Snotnuts, and red paint for team Hicclegs and the winx are given racing armour. Stoick announces the first annual Berk Dragon Race and explains that each white sheep is worth 1 point, while the Black Sheep is worth 5. To make sure no cheating is displayed, Stoick appoints Astrid as the referee. Stoick then procliams that the team who wins the race will have their portrait hung in the Great Hall, and have a feast thrown in their honor, which has snotlout say stuff like the feat of snot and snotfeast, whcih has shippo and kirara having trouble to hold their laughs back. Then, Gothi drops the flag and the race is started and patrick thinking it was the signal for the reggata starts sail despite there was no one else around him. Snotlout quickly manages to grab one sheep, while Hiccup grabs one too and the Twins grabbed two and boast about it to Hiccup. But Fishlegs arrives bringing two sheep. Both teams drop off their sheep at the Academy. Hiccup spots a sheep, stranded out in sea, but Snotlout arrives to grab it. Hiccup quickly sets Toothless' tail to boost their speed and is able to grab the sheep before Snotlout does. Meanwhile, the twins attempt to cheat by stealing sheep that are not Silent Sven's to quickly double their points. Luckily Astrid arrives and stops them, and roxy grabs a sheep trying to be a tree, with draco getting two sheep acting as duck. Meanwhile, Fishlegs and Hiccup spot a sheep in a very cold environment and Fishlegs attempts to grab it, but it jumps down causing it to slide towards the icy path. It falls in a gap, but luckily Hiccup and Toothless were there to rescue it. When it is proclaimed by Astrid that the teams are all tied up Stoick says that whoever finds the black sheep wins. The Twins quietly talk to each other about putting their Super Secret Plan into action. Fishlegs then has an idea where the black sheep might be, recalling what Silent Sven said earlier about the black sheep always falling into the well. Fishlegs volunteers to go down the well and look for it, while Hiccup flies overhead. Then the Twins pass by with the black sheep which shocks Hiccup and the others. This causes team Snotnuts to win the race, and Snotlout cheers excitingly over his victory. As Hiccup and the others are about to congratulate him, Snotlout gloats about it and mocks Hiccup. But just as they are about to take their victory, Fishlegs arrives with the real black sheep, confusing everybody. Silent Sven tells Stoick that there is only one black sheep and Team Snotnuts claims that they have it. Tuffnut then snugs the sheep with his face and reveals that they had cheated, by painting a regular sheep with black paint. A reversal is announced by Astrid, swapping the victory from Team Snotnuts to Team Hiclegs, making them the first official champions in Dragon Racing. The event closes when Toothless shoots 3 plasma blasts dazzling the crowd with the event. Then Stoick finally relieves Hiccup from being the 'acting chief' and Hiccup and the others quickly sets off before his father can change his mind, while sango and roxy go to wildfreee, meanwhile patricks gets attacked by a pod of orca's mistakening his ship for a really giant salmon. The flashback ends and it goes back to the present time, with Hiccup concluding that it technically was Tuffnut who invented Dragon Racing (because he was the one came up with the concepts of Dragon Racing) humiliating the three of them, especially Snotlout, who is deeply depressed. Hiccup tries to cheer Snotlout's spirits saying that he played a part in it, such as the cheating that was all him. As Snotlout happily claims that he, himself cheated, the Twins interrupt that Snotlout did not know what they were doing, and didn't know about the secret plan. When Hiccup and the others just tells them that they should say that they all invented Dragon Racing the Twins reluctantly accept, but Tuffnut still claims that Snotlout did nothing. Furious, Snotlout launches a sheep at Tuffnut, and points out that at least he invented the Sheep Launcher, and that the teachers of alfea,red fountain, and cloud tower also like it. Then a horn is heard, signalling that it is time for the Dragon Race and all the Riders and winx quickly set off to start the Dragon Race. transcript Category:Moviesodes Category:Spinoffseries Category:Berk episodes